


He Grew Fangs

by Zhalia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny with fangs tho can u imagine?, Phic Phight, Pretty fucking hot, danny grew fangs, it's not actually Danny/sam lol but hey I tried to stay close enough to canon, phantom planet doesn't exist tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: Danny Fenton grew fangs. A day of confusion, annoyance and anger followed.





	He Grew Fangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/gifts).



> this was my contribution to the Phic Phight 2019!!!  
> the idea came from GothMoth so thank youuu!!  
> I'm so sorry i'm so late-- i have like three other stories partly started but i think i can never finish them in time, so i'm just gonna leave it at this.
> 
> i'd love to join another time but this april has been tOO busy.
> 
> enough excuses, GO READ YOU! ;)

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," The fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton murmured to himself. He was looking in the mirror, ready to brush his teeth when he saw it.

 

He grew fangs.

 

His shiny white teeth that used to form a perfect line, almost all at the same length, were now roughly interrupted by the fact that his fangs really grew. They got almost twice as big as how they used to be. Danny scratched his neck, not recalling feeling them grow or even noticing it in the past few days. _Did they grow overnight? Can fangs even grow overnight?_ He let the water fill his hands as he washed his face, checked his teeth and washed his face again. He had to believe it, there was no doubt anymore.

He sighed, closed the bathroom door and turned ghost. Inspecting his teeth again and again, but nothing changed.

Danny Phantom had fangs,

Danny Fenton had fangs.

 

"Danny, hurry! If you want me to bring you to school, we have to leave. Now!" His sister shouted from downstairs, disturbing his already stressy morning and adding a layer of frustration to it. Danny blinked rapidly and grabbed his stuff, "Uh, don't wait up, I'll walk."

 

"Fine, don't come late," She left the house with a loud thud, mere minutes later was the sound of her car driving away to be heard.

 

Danny rushed to his room, texted Sam and Tucker that he'd be joining the two on their walk to school, and ran out of the front door. He could _not_ have his parents see him like this.

 

He was completely out of breath when he knocked on Sams door, careful not to show his teeth as Mrs. Manson opened the door for him. Once inside, Danny ran up to Sams room and let himself in, closing the door after him.

 

"Wow, Danny chill. I'm done here, we can go." Sam threw her backpack over her shoulder and looked at him, noticing that something was wrong. His fingers were shaking, his eyes never settled on one place and his hair looked a mess. He seemed stressed. "What's wrong?" Her voice sounded calm as she approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that whatever problem he was facing, they'd fix it. Together.

 

Danny relaxed slightly, feeling safe in her presence, looked in her eyes and smiled. The goth was a bit oblivious and smiled back, not seeing his fangs. Until he pointed at them.

 

He grew fangs.

 

"Oh my god," Sam spoke quietly, eyes growing wider and Danny could swear he saw her eyes sparkle, "You have fangs! Danny that's so cool!" 

 

"Help me hide them, please." 

 

"What- why would you?" 

 

Eye contact, his ocean colored eyes were dead serious. He sighed, turning ghost in front of her and smiling again, "I'm never gonna be able to hide these." 

 

"Samantha!" Her mother's voice interrupted the two, "Go to school!" Sam grunted at her mother's voice invading through the walls.

 

Danny nodded and turned back again, opening her bedroom door as he followed her with his eyes. She opened her nightstand drawer and seemed to search for something. As soon as she found it, she walked back to him and out of her room. By the time they got out of the Manson's Mansion, Sam showed the permanent marker she snatched out of her house, "I know it probably won't work for long, but we can try." 

 

Danny shrugged, a faint smile on his face, "Sure, I guess." 

 

The duo met up with Tucker and rushed to school. After a "Sorry we're so late, we'll explain on the way" and a "You were late? Oh right." The young halfa showed his newly grown trait, the next problem they'd have to worry about. Tucker nearly shouted from the rooftops, "Finally! About time! I've been wondering when you'd _finally_ get your fangs! I mean, Vlad Plasmius has 'em, why didn't you? They make you look so badass!" Danny chuckled his way at Tucker's comments. It would not solve his problem, but it sure lightened the mood on their way to school. 

 

Until they arrived at Casper High. That was when their problems began.

 

Again.

 

"Okay, right to the janitors closet." Sam dragged Danny by his sleeve, followed by Tucker. He shone his flashlight at Danny, who opened his mouth. It may have been incredibly weird, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Sam colored the newly grown parts of his teeth black. She moved back a little bit to examine her solution. "I mean, it's something?" She moved to get her pocket mirror out of her backpack and showed him his teeth.

 

"I guess it works for now," Danny shrugged, getting the three out of the small room and into their classes. Surprisingly enough, they all made it in time and it seemed as though no one noticed. 

 

Danny was not the most popular kid at school, barely getting attention unless it's negative. He was used to this now.

 

It was afternoon when he got his lunch and reserved a place at one of the picnic table outside. The sun shone over Amity Park and the scenery made him smile. The orange hue of the sun calmed him down. It was nice outside, no ghost alarm yet and he didn't completely fail his English paper so maybe, just maybe, his good karma was helping him today.

 

"What are you smiling at Fenturd?" The sound of Casper High's A-Lister broke his peaceful moment as he and his friend Kwan blocked the sun and made Danny open his eyes in disgust. "Oh, dude!" Dash's eyes widened and Danny noticed Paulina and Star approaching too. "What happened to your mouth?"

 

"What?" Kwan frowned, "Open up."

 

"What?" Danny scowled, completely having forgotten about his newly grown fangs. "Dash, please, leave me al-"

 

"You have fangs? Like vampire fangs? Are you a vampire?" Kwan rambled, his voice full of disbelief.

 

"Ooh!" Paulina's high pitched voice worked more on Danny's nerves than he'd like to admit. His crush on her had faded these past few months and he's found himself bothered by her presence more than ever. He wondered what he ever saw in her. "Show meeee!"

 

Danny rolled his eyes, praying that Sam and Tucker would rescue him soon, "No, uh, they're fake. I lost- I lost a bet."

 

"Oh yeah?" Dash leaned on the table and showed his fist, "Wanna lose 'em tooths too?"

 

Danny could swear he heard his brain cells commit suicide, the longer he stayed near Dash. But regardless of how many horrors he had seen, something in the Bully's voice scared him. He showed his teeth and only then did it really hit the A-listers.

 

He grew fangs.

 

"Ooh! They're so cute!" Paulina said, a thick Spanish accent covering her every word. She moved to sit next to him, planning on inspecting his teeth as if she were his dentist. Danny moved away from the table, taking his plate and sighing goodbye to his pretty place in the sun. Getting away from the A-listers.

 

His two best friends were inside, out of breath and apologizing for being later. Sam cursed at Lancer before noticing the looks of nearly everyone in the lunchroom. She looked at Danny and his face said enough.

 

Everyone knew.

 

Paulina and Star were shamelessly spreading the word. Danny went from a nobody to "Fangsy" and everyone demanded to see his fangs. All kinds of questions were thrown at him, "Does it hurt?" and "Did you get bitten by a vampire?" and Sam and Tucker tried to stop them all. Sam called them 'Brainless zombies' as Danny walked backward and politely smiled, dragging his two best friends along by their sleeves as he headed out of the lunchroom. He turned the three of them invisible as they flew up to the roof.

 

"Finally some quiet," Danny sighed as he sat down.

 

"If I hear that shallow 'they're so cute' once again, I swear to-"

 

"Relax, Sam. We just need to find a way to... to... I don't know."

 

Tucker put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "You gotta ask yourself some questions man. Like, do you want to keep them?"

 

"I, uh,"

 

"They do look good on you." Sam quietly admitted. Danny found himself blushing at her comment, finding a reason to keep them.

 

"Don't get me wrong, I think they're cool too. But you're kind of the only one in entire Amity Park with fangs. It makes up for yet another coincidence between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom." Tucker's mature tone got Danny thinking that maybe everything would be slightly easier without them.

 

"How do I get rid of them? Can you file your teeth?" He frowned at the idea, "I can't go to a dentist without showing my parents and I don't think that that is such a good idea."

 

Sam sighed and Tucker let his shoulder hang as if he got defeated, "Gotta get used to 'em then."

 

The halfa nodded standing up, "Let's hope tomorrow everyone's forgotten about it already."

 

"I might be able to help with that." Dash showed himself, standing in the doorpost of the stairs that went to the roof.

 

"Dash?! How did you get here?" The trio shouted in unison, "And how long have you been standing there?"

 

Dash chuckled, "Just got here, I wouldn't want to know what all your nerd meetings are about. I also have no idea how you got here so quickly, whatever. But the attention you're getting is working on my nerves. So, I figured I could help. You don't get attention and Kwan and I get it back. Fair?"

 

Danny nodded, "Fair."

 

\---

 

It had been another rough day for him, though Dash' idea eased his mind slightly, everything bothered him now. He was heading home with his two best friends when his chilly blue breath told him a ghost was near. The three friends looked frantically around, their eyebrows furrowed as Danny's mood got ruined again.

 

"Oh, no need to worry, Daniel," His everloving 'uncle' said, "I'm just here to check if the rumors are true."

 

Vlad Masters' presence was the last thing Danny wanted right now and he honestly wanted to just go home and sleep for the rest of the year. He sighed deeply, making eye contact, "Rumors?"

 

"Yes. Word in the ghost zone has it that the new _king_ finally grew real fangs." Vlad moved closer, "Show me."

 

"No." His voice was cold, muscles tensed as anger rose within him, he was in no mood to deal with Vlad right now. "Leave me alone, Vlad. I don't have time for you." The slowly developing headache reached his mood and temper. He turned to his friends, "Tell Lancer I got sick, please?"

 

Tucker nodded and Sam put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll swing by in an hour, you get some rest." Danny smiled and turned invisible, walking away from Vlad and on his way home. He tried to keep his anger in check. The cold, outside air worked soothing on his mind, if only for a little while. He walked through the door, up to his room. With his door locked, he dared to show himself to his mirror. Danny sighed, examining his fangs for the umpteenth time. It reminded him of mere hours ago when he just found out. Then, he was more stressed and worried, but now? He was just angry. Angry at the fact that Danny Fenton grew fangs.

 

He grew fangs.

 

Suddenly, he felt the increasing urge to destroy. So, instead of ruining his bedroom, his house or his hometown - again, he headed to the place that was the entire existence of this problem: the Ghost Zone. The green hue colored his skin as Danny Phantom floated around the mysterious dimension. Despite his rising anger, he knew it would be better to prevent any more trouble from growing. Knowing he could trust his big friend Frostbite, he headed to the Far Frozen. Hoping he'd have someone ready for him to fight.

 

\----

 

Several punches and icicles later, Frostbite put his cold hand on Danny's shoulder. He looked as proud as if the young ghost boy was his own son, "Feeling better?" 

 

"Much, thanks. I'm going back now." He smiled the first genuine smile of this hectic day.

 

"You're always welcome here, we appreciate your visit, Great One." Frostbite smiled back, watching his King fly away.

 

Danny met his two best friends at the entrance of his parents' lab. He turned human again and smiled, "Hey guys." 

 

Tucker's jaw fell and Sam was quick enough to catch it instinctively, "Danny, what did you do there? You look so..." 

 

"Relaxed?" 

 

"I think yes," Sam moved closer to him and studied his face, "It is you, isn't it?" 

 

He smiled softly, "Not a clone." 

 

"Good," Sam let go of a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She frowned and let a small smile make its way up her cheeks, "You know, Dash and Kwan are actually kind of jealous." 

 

"They're... jealous?" Danny moved closer to her as well, "Of what?" His voice was lower, he was the normal Danny again.

 

Amethyst met ocean as they looked into each others' eyes, not noticing Tucker taking several steps back - trying to fade into the background - whilst rolling his eyes. The lovebirds wanted to be so close to each other, that their presence seemed frightening. Magnets afraid to connect.

 

"They're jealous," Sam spoke softly, her voice softer than a whisper while her hand rose to meet his cheeks, "Of your new-grown fangs." 

 

His skin heated up under her touch, visible by the blush spreading across his cheeks, "Oh, are they?" His eyes focused on her lips, feeling as though it was the right thing to do.

 

She bit her lip, "They think it makes you look tougher," She smiled, "Can't say I disagree." 

 

In the background, leaning against the wall, stood Tucker, admiring his two best friends and helplessly trying to stop himself from yelling 'Kiss! Kiss!'. His smile grew. He was happy for his friends and prayed that this moment would not get ruined.

 

But, 16-year olds aren't allowed to have nice moments, as the sound of Jack Fenton rushing downstairs to his lab, was to be heard. This followed by a "Has anyone seen my... Oh hey, son and friends." 

 

Danny and Sam moved apart rather quickly, afraid for something. Afraid for his father's judgment? consequences? Who would know? Kissing someone with fangs may also not be the nicest thing. Danny thought, cheeks turning even redder, "Oh hey, dad." 

 

"We, uhh, were just leaving" Sam said, dragging Tucker by his sleeve while rushing out of Fenton Works. Danny smiled at his dad, careful not to show his teeth, and rushed out with them. "We'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Sam smiled sadly, as she headed home with Tucker by her side. 

 

"What was that for?" Tucker shouted once he saw Danny closing the door behind him, "You totally could've kissed him!" He came back to his senses and grunted, "If you're gonna keep acting like this, you're never going to get through to him!" 

 

"Shut it, Tucker. We'll first help him with the fangs-thing. That's top-priority." She walked away from him, not in the mood for this confrontation. So, what if she didn't dare to kiss him when it was for real? She's not Tinkerbell, she can live without sparkles and attention. Without looking back at her friend, she headed home. Tired from all the mixed emotions and laying for some time alone.

 

\---

 

It was day two of Vampire Danny, who had managed to escape any form of encounter with his fangs-situation and his parents. Jazz had noticed it, and Danny had headed to her room after dinner, showing her the nightmare. She was supportive and tried her very best to help him cover up the problem. But when his alarm clock went off and the morning sun blinded his eyes, the burden was his to carry again. Without alarming anyone, Danny rushed out of his house to school. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, the fuss about his fangs had eased out and that his classmates would just leave him be.

 

If only for a little while.

 

Leaning against his locker stood A-lister Dash Baxter waiting for his arrival. Danny raised an eyebrow at the sight and greeted him, confusion fueling his voice. Before he could say something, Dash spoke: "Fenturd you still have fangs." 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"We will stop bullying you, for a little while, get the attention back and stuff like that. You just... uh," 

 

"Stay in the shadows?" 

 

"How? There's so much sunlight?"

 

Danny sighed, not in the mood to argue. He could use any help he could get. "You're gonna distract everyone for me?" 

 

"Yes, put their attention elsewhere. Say thanks, alright? We'll get everyone used to your fangs and all the attention will get back to us. Deal?" He reached out his hand. Danny smiled as he shook Dash' hand, "Deal."

 

With that, Dash rushed away and headed to his friend. Danny shook his head and scratched his neck, turning around to meet Sam.

 

She said, "What just happened?" 

 

"I think Dash is helping me, luring the attention away from me and back to himself again. Like he proposed yesterday." 

 

The goth smiled, "He's more helping himself than you but hey, less focus on you is always nicer."

 

Danny nodded softly as the bell rang, No one looked suspiciously at him anymore. Almost as if Dash' plan really worked.

 

In whatever universe that may be.

 

Though, for today, it really seemed like everyone had accepted it. And maybe, it wasn't even that bad. Danny started to like the idea more, softly smiling now as it hit him again:

 

He grew fangs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i fully used my 'inspiration' bottle and it's emPTY NOW so i hope this isn't as much a pain in the ass for you to read as it was for me to write.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> \- Zhalia


End file.
